Locked out
by phayte1978
Summary: Sometimes Haru could not believe his bad luck. Standing outside, he glared at his back door, closed as tight as could be- and locked. He tried every window, but somehow he had been overly diligent in locking up the place this morning. Too bad his key was sitting inside, on the kitchen table.


Sometimes Haru could not believe his bad luck. Standing outside, he glared at his back door, closed as tight as could be- and locked. He tried every window, but somehow he had been overly diligent in locking up the place this morning.

Too bad his key was sitting inside, on the kitchen table.

A sigh, and he thumped his forehead to the door, willing it to magically open. Trying one more time- he checked the front and back door, and all the windows.

Sure enough, he was locked out.

Sighing a deep breath, he headed back down the stairs, making his way to Makoto's house.

"Hey, Haru!" Makoto said opening the door.

"I'm locked out," Haru said.

"I thought you never locked your doors!" Makoto exclaimed, letting him in.

"Well, with the festival coming, more people from out of town are here, so figured I might as well," he said.

"Ah! Makes sense! Well you know you can always stay here!" Makoto said, smiling brightly down at him.

He knew this already, which was why he had come here. He had stayed at Makoto's place many times as a child- probably even more than at his own house.

Just since high school- he hadn't as much. They spent so much time together at school, practice, and training camps, the sleepovers had fallen to the wayside. As he went back to Makoto's room, watching as Makoto picked up a few stray articles of clothing, he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lemme go let mom know we'll have one more for dinner," Makoto said, "And it's not mackerel!"

"That's a shame," Haru grumbled, then plopped onto the floor. Makoto's room smelled so much like him. It wasn't that Makoto wore cologne or anything, it was the scent of his soap, the detergent from his clothes- and of course- Makoto .

They had some homework to do- not that he planned on actually doing it. Usually he just copied off Makoto's paper in homeroom or over lunch. Moving to the game console, he switched it on and got the controllers out.

"Mom said dinner will be ready in about an hour!" Makoto said, as Ren and Ran come running in, jumping on top of them.

* * *

That night, after they had showered and Haru borrowed some of Makoto's old pajamas, they went to get the extra futon out. Haru kept having to tug his pajama pants up, and the shirt kept falling off his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Makoto blushed, "they were the smallest size I could find! Mom has your school clothes in the dryer for morning!"

Haru nodded. He was really grateful to them, as he really didn't feel like sleeping out in his backyard. The nights were getting too cold and he hated to admit how much he enjoyed their dinners.

"Let me at least dry your hair," Makoto said.

"I'm fine," Haru said.

"But it gets cold at night!"

"My hair will dry by the time I go to sleep."

"...Haru."

Winning the argument (as he always did), he got talked into doing homework, grumbling as he laid on his futon, book and notebook in hand. All he managed to do was doodle on the paper and get nothing actually related to the homework done.

"Haru!" Makoto whined, "the least you could do is try!"

"No, this is the least I could do," Haru said, finishing his doodle.

Makoto sighed and went back to his work. Haru just wasn't into it. He wanted to swim, and why did he need literature to do that anyway?

Leaning over the edge of his bed, Makoto smiled down at him. "It's a good drawing," he said. "And if you can't get into your place tomorrow… you can always stay here again."

"I was thinking if you lifted me up, I could get on the roof and climb through my bedroom window… I didn't lock the upstairs windows."

"You want me to just… lift you?" Makoto asked.

"Well yeah," he said, "You're strong, should be easy for you."

Makoto blushed and went back to his homework. "We can try that."

Haru went back to his doodle, thinking of ways he could break into his own house. He hated being stuck outside- not that he was in the worst place. He was at Makoto's, and that was almost like a second home to him.

Makoto let out a big yawn, then tossed his text and notebook off his bed. "Finally done!" Makoto said.

"Great," Haru said, reaching for the notebook to copy the answers.

"Haru!"

He never knew why Makoto made such a big deal out of this, he has only been copying his work since grade school. Quickly jotting it all down, he closed his books and placed them in his school bag.

It was really started to get chilly. As he climbed back under his blankets, he shivered. The room was dark and he could hear how quickly Makoto had fallen asleep. Curling up under his blanket, he pulled it up tighter to his chin, but he couldn't get warm. The floor was already cold, and his thin futon was just not warming up.

He could just make out Makoto's soft snoring. Carefully Haru reached a hand up to Makoto's bed- it was more than warm.

Slipping out of the futon, Haru climbed over Makoto and curled up next to him. Makoto was like a furnace- his body radiating heat off of him.

"Huh? Wha… Haru?" Makoto said, waking up and wondering why Haru was wrapped around him.

"Floor is cold, you're warm," Haru said, curling in tighter.

He was the small spoon and he was loving it. Feeling Makoto's massive body next to his, able to easily wrap around him and absorb that heat-it felt amazing, and Haru started to warm up quickly. Moving his bare feet to Makoto's legs, Makoto yelped.

"Ohmygod! Haru! You're feet are like ice cubes!" Makoto squealed.

"Told you I was cold," Haru stated.

"But…" Makoto stopped as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Haru was so close to him, and he could feel his breath right on his neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, he didn't even mind the ice cold feet on him.

A soft hum, and Haru was wiggling next to him, sighing contentedly. There was no way Makoto was going to be able to sleep like this. Even with the warmth next to him- this was Haru .

"Would you relax?" Haru grumbled, then pulled back a bit.

Makoto gulped, and they just stared at each other.

Haru did not see what the big deal was- they had shared a bed many times as kids. They would giggle under the blankets and tell ghost stories til Makoto got scared and couldn't take it anymore. Usually they fell asleep with the flashlight still on in their hands.

It was hard to see Makoto's expression in the dark, but Haru already knew what he was thinking. It was very obvious that Makoto liked him- and more than just a friend. Haru realized this back in middle school, and he was ok with that. He also liked Makoto, so it was all just seemed natural to him. He was wearing Makoto's pajamas, in Makoto's bed- with Makoto.

It was exactly where he wanted to be.

Reaching out, he cupped Makoto's cheek, wishing he could see his face better. He was sure Makoto was fully blushing at this moment, and he found it adorable when he did that.

He could still feel the tension from Makoto and sighed. Ok, maybe this was all a bad idea- maybe he had read Makoto wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was make Makoto uncomfortable.

Sitting up, Haru tossed the blankets off and went to move off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked, grabbing his arm.

"Moving back to the floor," Haru said, turning his head away.

"But won't you freeze?" Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged and went to get off the bed, but he was pulled back by Makoto. Turning to face him, their lips pressed together, and Haru gasped. He felt Makoto's hand behind his head, holding him steady. Haru's body froze, but he did not pull away.

Makoto must have noticed that Haru's lips weren't moving against his. Pulling back, Makoto nervously laughed and went to get off the bed himself.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that," Makoto stammered, sliding down onto the floor and crawling under the covers of Haru's futon. "Keep the bed. I never get cold anyway."

Haru just blinked and he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Laying down, he could feel where the bed was still warm from Makoto, and his lips still buzzed from the kiss.

* * *

Makoto did not say a word the next day. When Haru woke, it was from Ren and Ran jumping on the bed saying breakfast was ready. Haru looked down and saw the futon rolled up, and Makoto's school bag already gone. When he went out to the kitchen, he just caught a glimpse of the front door closing.

"Ah, Haru, good morning! Makoto had to leave early, he said he had to stop by the library before class," Makoto's mother said.

Makoto had never been a good liar.

All through school Makoto avoided him. It was weird, as he sat in front of Makoto, and when he turned around, Makoto was deep in his book. At lunch time, he had never seen Makoto leave class so quickly.

Was he really letting a kiss interfere this much?

Haru was starting to feel bad, as he knew he should have said something last night, but he was so overjoyed by feeling Makoto's mouth on his, he was left speechless. There were so many moments over the last year when he had considered telling Makoto everything, but he never found the nerve to do so.

He only wished he had kissed back, and that they had not stopped. He had to fix this.

After lunch it was all the same- Makoto avoiding him, and between classes not talking to him. Haru was ready to just grab Makoto right in the middle of class and kiss him, but knowing Makoto- he would freak out even more.

At the end of the school day, Haru quickly turned and grabbed Makoto's jacket before he could take off.

"You said you would help me break into my house," Haru said.

"Ah, right… about that-"

"-no take backs. C'mon!" Haru said, pulling Makoto from the room. He was sick of this silent treatment. As they made their way out into the hallway, other classmates and students walking by them, Haru could feel his anger swell.

Makoto was the one who kissed him! So why was it Makoto trying to avoid him?

They stayed quiet the entire walk back to his house. Even as he stood on Makoto's shoulders, lifting himself up to the roof and checking his windows- he did notice his bedroom window was open— he knew they really needed to talk and straighten things out.

Leaning over the edge of the roof, he stared down where Makoto was wandering around- avoiding looking his way.

"They're all locked," he said.

"Oh?"

"Help me down?" he asked, and started to hang from the roof- feeling strong hands take his waist and help him down. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his bag and started to walk out his backyard. "I can stay with you again, right?"

Makoto startled and stuttered. "Yeah… of course you can stay with us!"

Haru puffed his cheeks and it was quiet again as they made their way into Makoto's place. Ren and Ran started jumping at them, begging to play video games. Usually Makoto would make them wait, but he agreed and they were all crammed in his room as they got the game going.

Haru figured Makoto was doing anything to not have to talk to him. They played games til dinner, then Makoto had his nose in his book. Haru was beyond fed up by the time they went to get the futon rolled out.

"I'll… just sleep on the floor so you won't be cold," Makoto said, then laying down and turning his back to Haru.

Squinting his eyes, Haru joined Makoto on the futon and glared at him til he turned to face him.

"Haru!" Makoto yelped.

"What is with you?" he asked.

"I'm just going to sleep!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I mean all day," Haru clarified.

It was dark again and he wished he could see Makoto's face better. He wasn't sure what Makoto was feeling, but it was easier when he could see his face clearly.

"Nothing," Makoto grumbled.

"Was it because you kissed me?"

"No! I mean… well-"

Haru had heard enough. Taking Makoto's chin in his hand, he pressed their lips together. He knew Makoto was startled, and he could feel how stiff he got- but he refused to stop unless he was pushed away.

It was a few seconds later that he felt Makoto's lips move against his. Releasing his chin, Haru moved his hand behind Makoto's head. When they pulled back, Haru rested his forehead to Makoto's.

"You caught me off guard last night," Haru said.

"Oh…"

"I liked… when you kissed me," Haru said, feeling his own cheeks grow warm.

"...I thought…"

"I know," Haru said, leaning back in and kissing Makoto's lips again. He found that he really liked the way Makoto's lips felt, and he wanted to feel them against his more. Even the way Makoto smiled against his lips made his heart flutter- he wanted more.

A small hum from Makoto, and it was Haru smiling this time. His entire day had been such an uproar of emotions, turning out to such a sweet ending. Tangling his fingers in Makoto's hair, he moved in closer, feeling the warmth from Makoto's body. A soft sigh, and Haru opened his mouth, licking over Makoto's bottom lip.

Feeling his lips start to open, they were both hesitant when their tongues touched, and Haru wanted more. Grabbing Makoto's hair, he licked into his mouth, rolling Makoto onto his back. Half laid on Makoto's chest, Haru moaned softly. Kissing Makoto was like swimming. Haru felt his body humming and his heart racing. Makoto's large, strong, yet gentle hands stroked his back. He felt he could spend the rest of his life simply kissing Makoto. The soft sounds that he swallowed from Makoto, those gently hands one him- it was perfect.

Pulling back, he kissed Makoto's lips once more, finding he could not get enough of this.

"Can we move to the bed where it is warmer?"

They both climbed into the bed, and Haru half laid over Makoto's chest, trying to make out his facial features in the dark and stealing a few more kisses.

"So um… does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Makoto asked.

"Isn't that what I've always been?" Haru asked, pressing his lips back to Makoto's. He had never thought of anyone else since he met Makoto. It had always been and always would be Makoto.

Makoto laughed, wrapping his arms around him kissing him once more.

"Oh… and I lied," Haru said.

"Oh?"

"My bedroom window was unlocked… I just wanted more time to clear things up," Haru said, stealing one last kiss before resting his head on Makoto's chest. He could hear his heart beat and the slight chuckle Makoto made.

Hands through his hair, and Makoto kissed the top of his head. "Well… I'm glad you lied then."

Haru nodded, and held onto Makoto a bit tighter. Sometimes they didn't need words between them, not after all the years they had had together, but sometimes, they did need to clear things up.


End file.
